Endless Regrets
by Hye Won
Summary: Stealing has never resulted in more drastic consequences. When Sakura's target turns out to be the great Syaoran Li, she finds herself thrown into a world of chaos, crime and danger. The world of The Wolves. I Revised edition of Sinful Temptations I
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All characters used in _Endless Regrets _belong solely to CLAMP. They are used here solely for your and my perverse entertainment.

**Summary: **Stealing has never resulted in more drastic consequences. When Sakura's target turns out to be the great Syaoran Li, she finds herself thrown into a world of chaos, crime and danger; the world of The Wolves. Consequently, she discovers that her regret will be the first of many.

**Intended Genre: **Romance / Angst / Drama

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:** Before I receive any comments that say "OMG. U STOLE _SINFUL TEMPTATIONS_!" let it be known that this is the revised edition. I was thoroughly unsatisfied with where I was going in that story, plot wise. In fact, it was more mindless drabble than anything. I was originally going to leave it unfinished, but was struck with sudden inspiration. If this goes well, I'll tell you who it is.

It's been awhile since I've written, and I can honestly say I've gotten worse if anything. I wish I could be like the many great authors out there who can spit out thousands of words per chapter, but I'm not as talented, so don't sue me.

**WARNING: **This story contains vulgar, blunt language and sexual references. Please do not read if sensitive or wish to refrain from being corrupted.

Without further ado: The prologue of _Endless Regrets_

* * *

Tonight, they would run amuck.

Tonight, they would cause mischief.

There was no one to stop them – no, no one that _could._

Who were they?

They were the Wolves.

By night, they roamed the streets, authority unchallenged. Teenagers gawked, wide-eyed, and eager for an opportunity. Women strutted in their thigh-high skirts, eyeing them hungrily. Those who hated them feared them secretly. And those aware of their notoriety bowed their heads as they passed.

They weren't just a gang, they were the ultimate gang; the fearsome, ruthless and irresistibly handsome Wolves. Oh woe, why was it that all hot guys were either taken, gay or coldhearted gangsters that'd kill you mercilessly?

The man behind it all was none other than Syaoran Li. Known to be of Chinese descent and sole heir to the Li Clan, his beauty was said to be a deadly weapon. It was enough to make a girl swoon, enough to get into her pants without hesitation.

Flanked by his carefully chosen cronies, the group of four was commonly seen dwelling in suspicious pool halls and impossible to access clubs. There was the right hand man and best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eccentrically dyed blue-hair and brown eyes, the unbelievably horny bastard seemed to have penchant for beautiful women. As he was a year older than his dear friend, he had dedicated his life's purpose to rubbing that fact in his face. Then there was Takashi Yamazaki, an orphan and rebel. Only when he'd mistakenly gotten involved during a fight did Syaoran introduce him into the Wolves' social circle. There his loyalties lay, with the people he'd come to recognize as family. And finally, there was Meiling Li; the raven-haired, red-eyed, tomboy cousin of the Li bloodline. Entirely overprotective of Syaoran and overly enthusiastic in scaring away hopeful women, the feisty teen beauty made a perfect addition to the three already drool-worthy men.

But here, the story begins. Tonight was not just any night; it was the twenty-first birthday of the one and only Syaoran Li. His newly designed tattoo, etched permanently and painstakingly through hours spent on a large cushioned seat, marked the finality of his future. He was the soon-to-be leader of the Wolves and the ancient, widely regarded, Li Clan.

Though seriousness aside, it was his birthday; and he, damnit, was going to have a good time. Hopefully, he wouldn't wreak _too_ much havoc upon unsuspecting innocents.

-

-

"Where the fuck are we going, Hiiragizawa?" The unmistakably irritated voice of Syaoran Li sounded the brisk air.

"Patience is a virtue, Syaoran." Eriol mocked then added, "Just follow me and stop whining." Ignoring the glare that was sent his way, he continued to lead them through the stilled Penguin Park.

"Seriously though, what are we doing in a kid's park at this time?"

Why did both cousins have to be equally impatient?

"It's a shortcut for god's sake! It won't kill you to walk through here!" He sighed exasperatedly.

Getting everyone to Club Circle seemed to prove itself a difficult task. As if they weren't already behind schedule for his surprise party. Syaoran's father had even taken to liberty to handpicking ten worthy "companions" for this occasion! The thought itself had Eriol quickening his pace.

"Wait, what is that?" Takashi piped up, pointing curiously.

They turned to find a dark figure, presumably female, with her head tucked between her knees.

"Probably some bum." Meiling said, rolling her eyes. "Just leave her alone."

But they paid her no heed. Instead, Takashi nudged Syaoran.

"No way." came his curt reply.

"Do it." Eriol urged.

"No fucking way."

"What are you, chicken?" Takashi taunted. When in need, question a man's ego.

"Fine, but if she turns out to be the girl from the Ring or something…" he trailed off, allowing the huddled mass another glance, "I'll kill her, and then skin you all alive." He left his threat lingering, sounding menacing even when the thought was absurd.

He approached her steadily, for fear did not exist in his vocabulary.

"Do you think Syaoran would really skin us alive?" Takashi whispered from a distance.

"Well…" Eriol hesitated. "Yes, he probably would."

-

-

She seemed less frightening as he moved closer. In fact, she looked rather fragile.

"Hey." He called out, but he received no response. Syaoran Li did not take well to being ignored. He took a seat beside her, although making sure to keep his distance. "Hey you." He tried again.

The wind in him seemed to have been spontaneously knocked out as the girl suddenly threw herself into his arms. She sure as hell wasn't as fragile as she looked. Syaoran took a moment to recompose himself, unsure of what to do with a sobbing, hysterical girl clinging onto him. He gestured towards his friends, who in turn found interest in a neatly trimmed bush. Fucking losers.

The girl clung on impossibly tighter. Shit, he could swear there would be permanent stretch marks on his shirt. But there was no need for any words, because in the next moment, one hand had found its way into his pocket while the other shoved him away. Momentarily stunned by the impact, she took the chance and turned to bolt.

But hell, he hadn't taken martial arts for nothing. His arm shot out instantaneously, brushing by her neck. Snagging onto a thin chain, he jerked the miniscule object into his hold. She didn't seem to notice however, because as he tried to reach for her again, he found she was already long gone.

Takashi, Eriol and Meiling were beside him then, confused and slightly anxious.

"What happened?" Eriol was the first to speak.

With a canine-like growl, Syaoran replied: "The bitch jacked my wallet!"

He glanced at the silver chain, still in his grasp, still warm from human contact. 'Sakura Kinomoto – Our Cherry Blossom' it read.

'Well, Sakura Kinomoto, you're about to be a dead blossom. Nobody fucks with me and lives to tell the tale.'

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:** I attempted to leave it short, sweet and to the point. It may not be as noticeable here, but I'm attempting to create a realistic story. There will be no "hot gangster falls for her pretty face and begins to change for love." This story will be dramatic and angsty, of course, with a twist of romance. Sakura has committed a big mistake, a mistake she'll live to regret. There will be tears, there will be regret. Syaoran will be coldhearted, like he is portrayed to be. I don't want to spoil anything, but this will be a mature story and shooting for a completely different direction than _Sinful Temptations._

Let me know what you guys think, yeah?

Oh and, 메리 크리스마스!


	2. The Ultimatum

**Disclaimer:** All characters used in _Endless Regrets _belong solely to CLAMP. They are used here solely for your and my perverse entertainment.

**Summary: **Stealing has never resulted in more drastic consequences. When Sakura's target turns out to be the great Syaoran Li, she finds herself thrown into a world of chaos, crime and danger; the world of The Wolves. Consequently, she discovers that her regret will be the first of many.

**Intended Genre: **Romance / Angst / Drama

**Author's Note:** Before I receive any comments that say "OMG. U STOLE _SINFUL TEMPTATIONS_!" let it be known that this is the revised edition. I was thoroughly unsatisfied with where I was going in that story, plot wise. In fact, it was more mindless drabble than anything. I was originally going to leave it unfinished, but was struck with sudden inspiration. If this goes well, I'll tell you who it is.

It's been awhile since I've written, and I can honestly say I've gotten worse if anything. I wish I could be like the many great authors out there who can spit out thousands of words per chapter, but I'm not as talented, so don't sue me.

**WARNING: **This story contains vulgar, blunt language and sexual references. Please do not read if sensitive or wish to refrain from being corrupted.

Without further ado: Chapter 1 of _Endless Regrets_

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura sat on her stool, smiling gleefully and sifting through the stack of bills in her hands. Last night's target had been rather easy. He'd been a rich one, that boy. She could hardly believe her luck; one thousand and fifty dollars lay in the palm of her hand. It was more than she'd ever had at once. With this money, they'd be able to survive for at least a month!

"Onii-chan!" Sakura called out, holding out her contents as if they were a treat.

Touya turned to her, eyes widening impossibly. "How? What?" He stuttered, "Sakura, how'd you get this money?"

"I got it last night! At the park!" She said almost proudly. But the smile on her face faltered when her brother frowned.

"Kaijuu," he began, using his affectionate nickname for her, "I know you mean well, but I don't want you doing that." He watched her face turn grim, nearly breaking his heart. "I'm always worried for you. What if something happened? What if you were caught? What if you meddled with the wrong person?"

"Aren't you tired, onii-chan? You're always out working, always trying to keep us alive. I just want to contribute!" Sakura gritted her teeth, if it weren't for their no good father, they wouldn't have been stuck living in this dump. They wouldn't be struggling with life, working endlessly just to make end's meet.

Touya sighed. "I can handle it Sakura. You're only seventeen. I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

"And you're only twenty-two! You're at the prime of your life but you can't even enjoy it! Why are you always holding all the responsibility that bastard left us?" She retorted.

He bristled, evident anger creasing his forehead. "Don't say that about Dad! He –." But Sakura cut him off.

"Dad? How can you still consider him one?" Bitter hatred sparked her eyes. "Is a father someone who drinks twenty-four seven? Is a father someone who gambles away the entire family fortune? Is a father someone who'd try to sell off his daughter to pay off his debt?!" She shoved him, livid. "Tell me, Touya! Is that a father?!"

His previous anger faded, leaving only sorrow. Pulling his dear sister into his arms, he held her as silent tears continually stained her cheeks. The scars in her heart had yet to be healed, still raw, still susceptible to pain. The young girl who'd grown up physically was still a child at heart.

"I'm sorry." He tried to console her. "I'm sorry, Sakura. You'll never know how grateful I am that you're here with me. Just promise me that you'll stay safe. Promise me you'll stay alive."

She could only nod into his chest. Sakura reached for her necklace that seemed to provide comfort whenever she needed it, the only gift from her mother that'd left the world when she was three, but it wasn't there.

-

-

"Have you found her yet?" He asked, twirling the chain between his fingers.

"We have her location. She's with an unidentified man. Shall we wait until she's alone or should we just grab them both?"

Syaoran glanced at the folder before him. Sakura Kinomoto, age seventeen and living with older sibling, Touya Kinomoto. She was the daughter of Nadeshiko Kinomoto (Deceased) and Fujitaka Kinomoto (Unknown whereabouts). Pitiful girl. He'd just have to end her suffering, he supposed.

"Bring them both." He commanded through his cell. The party was just getting started.

"What are you going to do to her?" Takashi wondered lazily from the sofa. Syaoran glanced at his three friends, sprawled listlessly among his furniture.

"Kill her; and perhaps her brother too. How about drowning them in a river?"

"But that's so _boring._" Meiling protested. "We need some fresh ideas."

From the other side of the room, Eriol popped his gum loudly. "I wonder if she's hot. I want her if she's hot. Didn't you see her face last night, Syaoran?"

"Of course I did. Perhaps it was when she threw herself at me, or when she ran away. What do you think?" He bit sarcastically. He'd jump off a building before he'd admit that she hurt his pride. How could he have let a little girl steal from him?

"Forget you, you're just prissy because you let your guard down." Eriol taunted. The cushion Syaoran threw made contact with his head. "Hey!"

"Okay, you big babies. Stop flirting, they'll be here soon." Meiling expertly dodged the two oncoming pillows and stuck her tongue out.

Takashi stood suddenly, offering her a hand. "Let's get ready and greet our guests." He definitely had something up his sleeve.

-

-

"Where the fuck are you taking us?" Touya ground out. If only his hands hadn't been bound, he'd be kicking some ass.

Yue grinned at them from his rearview mirror. "For a guy who's about to be dead meat, you've got a big mouth."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to us?" Sakura implored through her blindfold.

"Ah, toots, I'd hate to see your pretty little face messed up, but you've messed with the wrong kid."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Touya hated feeling helpless. He couldn't stand it.

"Ask her." Yue gestured to the girl who lay rather horror-stricken in the backseat. "What are you to her anyway? Her owner?"

Having been provoked enough, Touya kicked the driver's seat. "Shut the fuck up. She's my sister!" Almost immediately did the tension in the car increase tenfold.

"You see, the people you're meeting in a few aren't as patient as I am. One wrong move and you're on the way to Hell." Upon receiving no response, he concluded: "A word of advice to the both of you, learn to humble yourselves if you want to survive this day."

Minutes passed in silence before the car came to a halt. There was no need for further instructions, for light invaded the dark atmosphere as the doors opened to reveal six neatly dressed men.

"Master Li's token of appreciation." One spoke, thrusting a wad of cash at Yue. They exchanged a simple nod, a gesture of courtesy. "Now you guys are coming with us. They've waited long enough."

The two siblings found themselves lifted, not too gently. And when they'd found stable footing, they roughly proceeded into the building. Touya took hold of Sakura's hand, silently ensuring her safety. Hallway after hallway they passed, so many that he'd lost count and hope of escaping. It didn't seem to help that lighting seemed to be optional, or perhaps the electrician did a terrible job. There was almost an eerie, impending dread hanging above their heads, strangely reminiscent of a mafia movie. And finally, they were stopped.

Three knocks.

"Let them in." The door opened to expose a room that shouldn't have been surprising. Dimly lit, yet lavishly furnished, a large oak dining table accompanied by nearly a dozen chairs served as the centerpiece. And even stranger, the small chandelier used as a light source lit only the table and its occupants, leaving the four corners of the room in shadows. Touya and Sakura were promptly shoved in, again, none too gently, and heard the door click behind them. He had begun calculating the chances of escape when the same silky voice flitted through the air. "Take off her blindfold."

As if by magic, a man dressed similarly to the ones before appeared, following his command. And just as he'd appeared, he swiftly returned into the shadows. Touya nearly scoffed. The four kids before them couldn't have been older than he was. How much power could they hold? How much danger could they pose? The stupid driver must've been fooling with their heads.

"So are you going to explain why you went through all this trouble to get us here when you could've sent us an invitation or something?" They whispered something inaudible to one another.

"Ooh, I like that one already." One finally said. Touya found himself gazing into a pair of bold, red eyes.

"Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran began, ignoring him completely, "does this look familiar?" Dangling the offensive chain between his fingers, he smirked when she gasped.

It seemed all the past events were now part of a puzzle. The people before her, the people from last night, they were one and the same. But just who were they?

"You're here because you fucked with the wrong person." It was almost amusing how the red-eyed female's tone had changed so drastically in a matter of seconds. "You took something from us, didn't you?" She asked accusingly.

This was over the money. It was just as Touya had said; it was too good to be true. Karma had come to bite her in the ass.

"If it's about the money, I'll give it back." Sakura spoke with as much dignity as she could still salvage.

"Oh, it's no longer about the money." She spoke as if Sakura were a child. If this wasn't such a terrifying situation, she would've bit back. "We are The Wolves."

If the room hadn't been so dark, Sakura would've been able to see the way Touya paled at her words. But it seemed someone had noticed, for he spoke next.

He sneered. "How about we give you a choice? Have you decided how you want to die?"

"Don't be stupid Takashi. Let's just gun them down, I'm bored already." As if to place emphasis, she yawned then cocked her gun.

"You know, she's kind of hot. I'd do her." The one with blue hair threw her a lust filled stare.

"Shut up Eriol. That's disgusting. You don't know where she's been –"

"Hey! My sister's a virgin! She's perfectly innocent!" Touya defended.

"Onii-chan!" She cried embarrassed.

"A virgin, eh? I like them like that. How about it, babe?"

"Shut up! You're not getting near her!"

"What the fuck? You're not in the position to say anything!" He slammed his palm on the oak table.

"C'mon guys, I have all these new ideas to torture people…"

"Shut up!" Then there was silence. It was easy to assume he was the leader; the one with the fierce amber eyes. "What the hell do you guys think this is? A party?" He was definitely the leader, the way they all submitted to him.

"Sorry." They replied in unison.

He sat at the head of the table, resting his head in one hand and drumming his fingers against the table with the other. As if an eternity had passed, he seemed to finally pass judgment.

"So you're a virgin." He stated almost conversationally, although there was no room for discussion. "Here's your deal. You can sleep with Eriol and save both your lives, or I can kill your brother here, right now, right before your eyes." The words stung. Cruel, but with every intention that it could be done.

Touya opened his mouth to protest, but the tension had risen to a suffocating level. Not a word could be uttered. Sakura could almost hear the grandfather clock ticking, mocking her, ticking and ticking and awaiting her response.

What was she to do?

What could one do in the face of danger?

How much is life worth?

Was life worth the sacrifice of dignity?

Could she sacrifice two lives for the sake of dignity?

She took a deep breath. There was no turning back. "I'll do it." She breathed out.

"No!" came his immediate response. "I'd rather die than have you…" he couldn't force the words out of his mouth. It made him sick. "No. Don't even think about it!" He turned towards the four, sitting calmly at the other end. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? How could you make such an ultimatum?" Furious, whether at his sister or his failed attempt to protect her, he charged. Big mistake.

Before he was even halfway around the table, half a dozen men had pulled their guns out at him, warningly. Touya froze, like any man would in the face of death.

"Don't do it!" Sakura pleaded. "Stop!" The emotional distress had finally built up as she fell to her knees. "Please, I'm sorry for everything. I'll do anything. But please, don't hurt him. You can't hurt him!" Salty tears leaked from dark lashes for the second time that day. He was all she had, she could never lose him.

Touya too, felt his legs give in. He collapsed, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "You can't…" he whispered, but he knew that everybody in the room could hear. "Sakura, don't do it."

Syaoran cleared his voice, unmoved by the touching display. "She's made her decision. Take them out."

As Sakura was led out, she could still hear the heartrending cries of her brother, calling for her to come back. Pleading and desperate, she forced herself to continue walking until she could hear him no more.

_Onii-chan, I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_**Ending Author's Note:** I feel kind of sadistic. I'm grinding out as many chapters as I can for two reasons. 1) It's Winter Break so I want to make as much of it as possible. 2) I want to write for as long as my attention span allows me to. I have a pretty short one. Once I have writer's block, it's over. 

So again, let me know what you guys think, yeah?

And again, 메리 크리스마스! Did you guys get lots of presents?


	3. Insatiable Beast

**Disclaimer:** All characters used in _Endless Regrets _belong solely to CLAMP. They are used here solely for your and my perverse entertainment.

**Summary: **Stealing has never resulted in more drastic consequences. When Sakura's target turns out to be the great Syaoran Li, she finds herself thrown into a world of chaos, crime and danger; the world of The Wolves. Consequently, she discovers that her regret will be the first of many.

**Intended Genre: **Romance / Angst / Drama

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:** Before I receive any comments that say "OMG. U STOLE _SINFUL TEMPTATIONS_!" let it be known that this is the revised edition. I was thoroughly unsatisfied with where I was going in that story, plot wise. In fact, it was more mindless drabble than anything. I was originally going to leave it unfinished, but was struck with sudden inspiration. If this goes well, I'll tell you who it is.

It's been awhile since I've written, and I can honestly say I've gotten worse if anything. I wish I could be like the many great authors out there who can spit out thousands of words per chapter, but I'm not as talented, so don't sue me.

**WARNING: **This story contains vulgar, blunt language and sexual references. Please do not read if sensitive or wish to refrain from being corrupted.

Without further ado: Chapter 2 of _Endless Regrets_

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura had half a mind to try her luck and dash through the doors. But there was no doubt that just outside her room stood two guards, expectant and ready for action. She glanced at the filmy, sheer nightdress she'd be forced to adorn and bile nearly rose up her throat.

_You're doing this for onii-chan; you're doing this to save your lives._

But the thought didn't seem to repress her disgust. Any moment now, a man she'd seen for just minutes would be here to claim her innocence. It wasn't more so losing her virginity; for statistics have shown that early sex brought about less sexual complications for the future. But rather, she never thought she'd lose it this way. Sakura'd always fantasized about a gorgeous boyfriend, pampering her; enveloping her with seduction and a bed of roses. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd cross lines with the deadliest gang of Tokyo. Though perhaps it wouldn't be so bad because he hadn't really been an eyesore; In fact, he was kind of hot.

-

-

Syaoran stared at the limpid man before him in disgust. Wiping his freshly used gun with a handkerchief, he briefly wondered how stupid a man could be to try and run off with _his_ money. Had he really thought that if he'd escaped from Japan, they wouldn't be able to find him? Underestimating their power called for deadly consequences.

"It seems he's spent some of it. We've recovered about 190,000,000 yen."

He nodded, giving the dead man a final kick. This week just wasn't his week. Thinking back, he wondered if Eriol had already taken the girl. Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out her chain. He watched it glitter in the moonlight; then made to toss away the object he no longer had a use for. But he couldn't do it. Damn, he'd been so stressed out lately, he needed to get laid. His eyes sparkled with mischief suddenly, as if he had a brilliant idea. Perhaps he'd pay her a visit.

-

-

The moment the doorknob rattled, Sakura jumped underneath the covers. Even she was surprised by her own sudden inexplicable shyness. As the door clicked, she peeked out, slowly, and was momentarily stunned. Had her dreams come true? Absorbed by his slicked hair and well-sculpted jaw line, Sakura wondered if she was hallucinating or if such a fine specimen really existed. But the moment she caught sight of the glittering necklace in his hand, she frowned. This fine specimen was the same asshole that started this all.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly, frowning.

He smirked and she resisted outwardly swooning. "Waiting eagerly for someone else?"

Damn, why hadn't she noticed the texture of his voice earlier? Why hadn't she taken a good look at his face? Oh yeah, because she had been scared out of her panties. But still, did he have to make her out as a whore?

"Whore? Definitely not, but a lonely virgin."

Shit, why'd she have to say that last line out loud? She flushed a pretty shade of pink, much to his amusement. However, it didn't explain the way her heart fluttered nervously as he neared her.

"What are you doing?" she nearly stuttered.

"Just returning this to you." He said awfully innocently. But could there be an innocent bone in his body? There was no time to analyze the fact, for he was behind her in an instant, his fingertips brushing by her collarbone, slowly, seductively. She vaguely heard the clasp lock into place and stiffened impossibly when his hands trailed lower, and lower, cupping her breast and giving it a light squeeze. Her head snapped back immediately and caught sight of the undeniable mirth in his eyes. He was playing with her. Fucker. It annoyed her.

So she shoved him, much like she did last night and felt a surge of adrenaline as he stumbled back, stunned. "What do you think you're doing, you cocky son-of-a-bitch?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her then, clenching her wrist in a painful grip as she found herself dragged out of bed effortlessly. He threw her, mercilessly against the wall and trapped her between his arms. "Are you still unaware of your position?" he lashed out, coldly. "Don't think for a second that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Tears brimmed her eyes, whether from the sharp pain shooting up her back, or his harsh words. But she spoke not a word, and nor did he as his lips descended sinfully upon her neck. Her heart told her this wasn't right; her mind told her to stop; but neither could withstand the reaction of her body.

Sakura found her arms wrapping around his torso, then sliding up to the front, carefully undoing the buttons of his black dress shirt. Betrayer, she called out to her arms mentally. She could offer no reluctance as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around him. His lips found hers, his tongue slipping in between her parted lips. Together their tongues danced in an endless passionate tango. Never had she felt like this; the heat that had pooled beneath her belly begged for release. It was so hot. Too hot. Her dress had been removed at some point and lay forgotten in the building heap of clothing. There was no turning back, Sakura, there was no turning back. Even as a single crystal tear spilled, even as he wiped it carelessly, even as he led her to the silk sheets, she knew there was no turning back.

-

-

Eriol was rather excited. A young, inexperienced virgin awaited him. If only business hadn't tied him up, he would've given her the time of her life. He spotted the two appointed guards in front of his destination, looking rather _nervous._

"What's up?" he questioned as he approached them. He watched as their faces turned pale, almost frightened.

"Master Syaoran's inside." One managed anxiously.

"What?" Eriol asked, raising a brow. Had he heard right? "_Who's_ inside?"

"Master Syaoran, _aniki-sama_." He stared at the door curiously. But a sudden feminine pain-filled cry brought about comprehension.

The two guards stood stiffly, afraid of what was to come. Would he be angry? Would be feel betrayed? Would he try and interrupt them? They were well aware of the rumors of Eriol's anger and the pain inflicted on those surrounding them; and there was no doubt that it was true. But Syaoran's wrath was not to be miscalculated as well. Would this be the death of them? It seemed to be a lose-lose situation. They gaped wide-eyed as Eriol chuckled, eyes twinkling in disbelief. Had he gone off the bend?

"Syaoran, you horndog." He said to nobody in particular, breaking into abrupt laughter as he walked away. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

The two sighed in relief, thanking kami-sama that they were still alive. When the coast was clear, they leaned their ears against the door once more.

-

-

Sakura awoke and winced. She was sore in places she never knew existed. Stretching carefully, she was unsurprised to find there was no one beside her. It stung, just slightly, knowing she'd just been another bed-warmer. However feeling strangely unattached, she sighed and supposed that it wasn't as bad as it could've been. In fact, it was quite, shall we say, mind-blowing? He was gorgeous, and skilled at what he did (although she'd never admit it, ever). But the real question was: what was she to do next? Was she supposed to get up and leave? Act like it never happened?

Her attempt to rise failed pitifully. Sakura groaned; that stupid, insatiable beast! She wanted to hate him, hate him for everything he'd caused. Hate him for kidnapping her and her brother; hate him for putting her in this position; hate him for taking her virginity, but she couldn't. Sure, there was strong dislike, but she just couldn't muster hatred for the guy. What was it about him that made him irresistible to women?

A knock on the door brought her out of her stupor. Without waiting for her response however, the door opened. Did everyone in the yakuza have to be so rude? She opened her mouth to reprimand whoever it was, but the scent of American waffles drenched in sweet syrup shut her up irrevocably. Her stomach seemed to growl in response as she realized she hadn't eaten a thing since she'd been brought here.

"Eat up." A sharp voice commanded, placing the tray before her. Sakura sat up slowly and couldn't believe her eyes. If she hadn't just had the most fulfilling sex of her life (although she wouldn't have anything to compare it to), or if she were to have had a penis to begin with, she would be having a gigantic hard on for the woman beside her. Dressed in a black bust-lifting dress, if it could be called that, seeing as it stopped at her thighs, the long violet-haired seemed to exude sexual charisma. In fact if there was a definition for 'Sex Kitten', her picture would proably be splattered underneath. "So you're his new whore, huh?" She mocked. Nevermind. It would be if she didn't have the personality of a gigantic bitch. She was definitely under _that_ category.

Sakura glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"No need to act innocent. Rumors have it that Master Syaoran kept you up all night." Was that his name? Syaoran?

"Why? Are you jealous?" That seemed to have hit the spot. The woman before her bristled angrily.

"A word of advice, enjoy it while you can." She turned to leave, but turned around abruptly, a taunting smirk marring her face. "But seeing you now, it doesn't seem like you'll be here long anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura retorted. Was everyone in this place good-looking but equally cocky?

The violet-eyed girl lifted two fingers. "Two weeks is the longest that anyone's ever lasted in his bed. For as long as you can keep his attention, you'll get the best sex of your life. And while you're not satisfying his needs, you're treated like a queen around here. But that's more than you need to know, you probably won't see him again."

Sakura crossed her arms defiantly. "Humor me why."

"Look at me," she began, gesturing to her own curvaceous body, "and look at you." She ignored the blush that rose in the younger girl's cheeks and continued. "He likes woman, not little girls."

Her less than generous bosom had always been a sore spot. Sakura had inherited her mother's thin, model-like build. She inwardly admitted that any normal man would prefer handy C's rather than A, almost B's. Still, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Then where, pray tell me, were you last night?" Sakura felt elated as the smile on her face slid off like molasses. "And let me guess, you were the one that lasted two weeks, weren't you?"

"It seems your arrogance has already started to build." She spoke clippedly. "I wouldn't let it get too far; we've already made our bids. I'll give you three days. In three days, he won't even bother giving you a backward glance." The door slammed loudly behind her.

Sakura picked at the waffles, hunger dissipating suddenly. Stupid bitch. Honestly, she wasn't too sure she'd even last three days. But if what Nasty McNasty had told her was true, she would have to make the most out of it while she was still here. Detangling herself from the sheets, she stood, deciding what she needed was a shower. Gratefully picking up the fresh batch of clothes that had been prepared for her; she limped slightly to the door, cursing Syaoran the whole way.

"Onee-san." They greeted with a bow the moment she stepped through the threshold. She stood shell-shocked for seconds.

"Do you guys know where I can find a bathroom?" She asked finally, timidly. As if on cue, two maids appeared, overly willing to be her guide. To be treated like a queen indeed. However, gratified to have a little company in this dim-lighted building, she limped with them, all the way.

-

-

"Syaoran!" Takashi greeted with a sly undertone as he entered the room. "Have a nice night?"

"Shut up." He retorted gruffly, throwing himself unceremoniously onto his sofa.

"Eriol's been throwing a hissy fit all night."

"Has not." Eriol pouted before turning away. "Just because Syaoran promised her to me and then took her for himself –"

"I'll send you two girls from the other night, alright?" He grunted, referring to the same batch of girls from his party.

Eriol's eyes gleamed appreciatively. "Did I mention how much I love my best friend?"

Takashi rolled his eyes and continued to hound him. "So? Spill the details! Was the virgin as good as she looked?" Syaoran threw a nearby cushion at him, though it was caught easily. Takashi was undeterred. "I heard she's a loud one. Screaming all night, they say."

"She was alright."

"Alright?" Eriol repeated a bit disappointedly. "Damn, I put two hundred down that she'd last for a week!"

He attempted to change the topic then. "Where's Meiling?"

Takashi, the human Wiki, was more than happy to reply. "Last heard, she was sleeping with the ex-virgin's not-so-virgin brother."

That definitely caught his attention. "What the fuck?" He sat up, as if to verify his statement.

"It's damn true, Syaoran." Eriol smirked, "Your girl wasn't the only one screaming last night." He made obscene gestures involving his hips.

"Ugh, do you have to get so graphic?" Syaoran collapsed once more against the pillows. "She's my fucking cousin, for god's sake."

"Well?" Takashi asked expectantly. "Get to it! Details! I need the details!"

"Somebody needs to get laid." He taunted. "Or are you more interested in my sex life than your own?"

"As if," Takashi remarked, "Do you know how much gas I can buy with all that money? My baby Lambo needs her gas!" Then he wondered aloud, "I haven't placed my bid yet. Should I put her down for three days? Like Tomoyo?"

"I swear, when I find out who's behind this betting ring, I'll happily send them a big package of dismembered limbs." Apparently, he wasn't giving his people enough work to do. He complied nonetheless. "She was…" he trailed off, unable to find the proper word, "good."

"Did she suck out the wrong thing? Like your vocabulary?"

Syaoran glared at him. "Fine. She was different. She was real shy, real innocent. It was kind of refreshing."

"Refreshing good or refreshing bad?"

"What Takashi means is: are you going to do her again?" Eriol asked impatiently.

"I don't know, why don't you ask my dick that?" Syaoran bit back sarcastically.

There was a moment of silence.

"I think that's a 'yes.'"

-

-

Sakura stepped out, refreshed from her hot bath. For a place that seemed as if they couldn't afford proper lighting, they sure had some expensive bath oils. Again, thankful that her provided outfit consisted of silk briefs and a top, enough to cover her up, she reached for the knob.

"Touya, was it?" a muffled voice just outside spoke.

Sakura paused. Touya? Her Touya? She pressed her ear to the door.

"His name? Yeah."

"I heard Meiling plans on keeping him for awhile."

"He did her well. There's this sense of satisfaction radiating off her." They giggled.

Touya? Her Touya? She sat on the toilet seat in disbelief. Had they put him in the same position as they did with her? Could it have been true? Wasn't her own sacrifice enough? Hadn't she paid for her mistakes? Why did they have to involve Touya too? She should've known; they were the yakuza, they never played fair.

-

-

Syaoran laid his head against the marble edge of the tub. God, it'd been such a long day. As if he hadn't already been tired from last night's events, he'd then been subjected to a thorough morning interrogation. Though all silliness aside his meeting with Osaka's new representative hadn't gone well at all.

What bullshit. Who did he think he was anyway? Kazuya had peacefully stayed in their own territories for decades. Why were they suddenly after the Ginza district? It couldn't have been that their new leader was unaware of their power. They were up to something, and he had to find out what it was before it was too late.

-

-

"Onee-san?" Sakura wondered who it was this time. All day people had been knocking, whether to feed her, primp her or to merely catch a glimpse of Syaoran's newest fuck. How important was he in the gang anyway? Master Syaoran this, Master Syaoran that.

"Come in."

"My, aren't you a doll." In the doorway stood one of the men from the night before, Takashi, was it? "I've come to escort you, babe."

"Where to?" Sweet-talking won't get you anywhere, buddy.

"You'll see." See, in the yakuza, everything was potentially dangerous. Each decision, each movement was vital. One mistake and you could have your fingers chopped off! But hell, it _was _getting quite boring in here.

"Fine."

"Good evening, aniki-sama, onee-san." The guards bowed as they passed. Just where exactly was he taking her?

"Just where are you taking me?" she asked, voicing her curiosity once more.

He spared her a glance then replied in all honesty, "To see Syaoran."

Good, she had a bone to pick with him. "Where is he?"

"Taking a bath."

"Oh, then where are we going to wait?"

Takashi laughed. She was just as naïve as Syaoran had made her out to be. "_We_ are not waiting anywhere. However, _you_ are going to help him out a little, or a lot. Your choice."

"Help him? Help him do what?" Then realization dawned. "No way!" She gaped in horror as they stopped. Takashi produced a silver key from his pocket and indicated silence with a finger to his lips. Sakura could feel blood rushing to her ears as he turned the knob slowly, slowly, and then abruptly shoving her through the opening.

But before she could flee, he'd shut the door firmly behind her with a quick, "Have fun!" That scheming jerk!

Syaoran who'd been on alert the moment the key was inserted, lowered his prepared gun. It was just the girl.

"I could've killed you, you know."

"Trust me; I didn't beg to be shoved in here."

"Then what _are_ you doing here?"

"Why don't you ask Takashi? I'd like to know too, because apparently, you need help bathing!"

Syaoran scoffed, knowing exactly what they were up to. Was Takashi not getting paid enough that he'd resort to stupid measures to win his bet? But then again, this might not have been such a bad idea.

"Well? Get to it then. I don't plan on staying here all night."

She gawked at him; he couldn't be serious, could he? Her failed attempt to recompose herself sounded like this: "Not until you tell me what's going on with my brother! Why are people saying that he's sleeping around here?"

Syaoran's face turned grim almost instantaneously. Who was she to question him? What was wrong with his authority today? "It's just as you heard. So what?" He replied stonily.

"You promised he'd be safe! So why is he still here, why is he still conversing with the likes of you?"

A muscle in his jaw ticked angrily. "The likes of me? What the hell do you think you're saying?" His voice was menacing. "Are you naturally stupid or are you fucking around with me here? Do you really think I'd force him to screw my _cousin_?"

_His cousin. Sakura, there you go assuming the worst of people as always._

She looked away; her face hot. Sakura was undeniably ashamed of her rash accusations. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I just –"

"Didn't think before you spoke?" he finished viciously.

Sakura said nothing, her mind jumbled with a million different thoughts.

Then what was Touya doing?

Why was he still here?

Was their home still intact?

Did her boss fire her yet?

Did her school friends miss her?

Was she going to survive in this place?

Where _was_ this place?

She approached him instead, slowly but steadily and kneeling beside him. Quietly, she retrieved a dry towelette, dipped it into the warm water, and stroked it lightly against his arm. Under her submissive ministrations, he calmed in the slightest; evident anger still in his stiff posture.

"I'm really sorry." She repeated softly. "It's just that two days ago, I was living my life. I was cooking meals for onii-chan; I was attending school; I was still talking and laughing with friends and now…" she trailed off with a sniffle. The smell of salty tears filtered through the air. Why did she always turn into a crybaby around him? Why was she telling him all this? She wiped at her tears forcefully, willing them to stop. "Now all I worry about is how onii-chan is faring, how I'm going to stay alive in this place. I know; I'm such a baby. I –" Her words were abruptly cut off as he lifted her into the tub, drenching her in the process.

When she surfaced, he said, "Don't cry. That's an unspoken rule around here. Crying is a sign of weakness, and we're anything but." He snaked an arm around her waist, pulled her flush against his naked body, and wiped away her tears.

Sakura laughed then, her heart flitting with anxiety and cheeks flushing from close contact. He sure had a funny way of comforting her. "Syaoran! You've made me all wet!" She froze suddenly, realizing she'd said his name. Now, this would be normal if it weren't for two things. One, he'd never told it to her. And two, he was a gangster! She awaited his reaction with bated breath, but it seemed he hadn't heard her. For in the next moment, Sakura found their positions switched; her back pressing against warm marble. She stared into his intense gaze, afraid she'd miss something if she looked away for even a second. And then he kissed her.

From outside, three figures grinned wolfishly at one another. Needless to say, the two occupied the bathroom for a good portion of the night.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note: **The first thing I noticed when I re-read this chapter was that there were a lot of transitions. It was really hard trying to connect things. For anyone who seems to have missed it; these events spanned over a period of two days. Now I know some of you are going to be unhappy with Sakura's easyness and submissive nature, but kickass Sakura from _Sinful Temptations_ will return later on. But that's only if I even get that far into the story.

There were a lot of sexual scenes, but I guess that's what results when you start hanging out with the yakuza. What else can a cold-hearted leader do with a pretty girl, anyway?

**Words To Know: **Aniki-sama - I assume it's how lower ranking members refer to higher ranking members.

Onee-san - Supposedly how you refer to the boss's wife. (Except she's not his wife, but being his woman is the same thing, right?)

Yakuza - Equivalent to gang, Mafia, Triad.

Kami-sama - God

I'm unsure of some of these terms, so don't shoot me if they're wrong. Feel free to correct me if anything.

As usual, let me know what you think. (That's the cool way of asking for reviews!)


	4. Dawning Realizations

**Disclaimer:** All characters used in _Endless Regrets _belong solely to CLAMP. They are used here solely for your and my perverse entertainment.

**Summary: **Stealing has never resulted in more drastic consequences. When Sakura's target turns out to be the great Syaoran Li, she finds herself thrown into a world of chaos, crime and danger; the world of The Wolves. Consequently, she discovers that her regret will be the first of many.

**Intended Genre: **Romance / Angst / Drama

**Author's Note:** I was going to update a while ago, but I couldn't sit still to write. This chapter hasn't been well-edited, so I'd appreciate if anyone can point out any mistakes. It's also pretty short, but shorters chapters mean quicker updates!

**WARNING: **This story contains vulgar, blunt language and sexual references. Please do not read if sensitive or wish to refrain from being corrupted.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura opened an eye and stifled a yawn. Taking in the room that she'd familiarized herself with already, she shifted in bed and felt her muscles flex. It was the fifth day. Secretly, she'd angered quite a few people by now. There were those who'd lost their bets and those who couldn't comprehend why of all people he was with _her_, namely Tomoyo. Sakura finally learned her name yesterday when the maids had been gossiping about how the amethyst-eyed girl threw a tantrum when she realized she was still there. And then there was Touya, whom she hadn't seen since they were separated. But again through the gossipy maids, she'd found out he was living quite well with Meiling, Syaoran's cousin.

She glanced out at the windows, covered with luscious velvet curtains and frowned. Awareness dawned that she hadn't seen sunlight either for quite a while now.

"Hey," the same rich voice that she was slowly growing accustomed to, called out to her. Silently, she admitted that she wouldn't mind if she woke up to his voice every morning. Syaoran curled an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "What's on your mind?"

She spoke honestly, "I haven't been outside for nearly a week now. I think I'm starting to forget what civilization looks like."

Syaoran smirked at her humor. "Is there not enough to do around here, or am I not doing you enough?"

Sakura blushed at his remark and looked away. He was so casual about sex.

"God, if you did me any more, I wouldn't be able to get out of bed." She muttered under her breath. Her flush escalated when she realized that he'd heard her. "Touya!" she exclaimed suddenly, attempting to change the subject. "How is he? I miss him."

Syaoran's smirk wilted in the slightest bit. "You know I don't like it when you mention other men, especially while in bed with me." God, his possessiveness was such a turn-on.

"He's my brother!"

In response, Syaoran growled softly, positioning her underneath him and pinning her arms above her head in an instant. "Shall I make you forget him?" He whispered huskily beside her ear. Sakura felt tingles crawling up her spine at his lust-filled words.

"Is that a promise?"

He attacked her then, hands slipping underneath her silk camisole and caressing the smooth skin below. It almost scared her how expertly he knew her body. She couldn't repress the moan that escaped her throatily, and shivered in excitement from the pleasure coursing through her. Sakura reached out to his already naked chest and marveled at his chiseled muscles. Her hands began its journey south.

Then the door banged open.

"Syaoran!" a breathless voice called out. Then there was a sharp gasp. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Sakura made a move to shove him off and cover herself, but it seemed his reflexes were faster. Making no move to cover himself though, he turned, glaring daggers at the intruder.

"What do you want, Meiling?"

Blushing heavily at being caught in the act, Sakura peeked timidly at the girl from beneath the covers. So this was Meiling.

"Inomori's gang is fucking around with us." Meiling spared her a glance before continuing, "They shot a few of our people at the Kyoto quarters."

She watched as his eyes grew furious, his firm jaw clenching angrily. Yet as quickly as the emotion came, it dissipated, leaving behind the exterior of a deadly, merciless gangster. This was the man they all feared; the man that demanded utter respect and devotion. This was the leader they all looked up upon and took orders from without hesitation.

"Let's go." He commanded as he stood and pulled on a shirt, already previously clad in sweats. And together they left without a backward glance.

If this had been a few days ago, Sakura would undeniably have been hurt. Even now, bitter disappointment washed over her. For Syaoran, his clan would always come first and women would always be abundant. He'd made that clear from the beginning. As she stood to adorn something decent, the door slammed open once more. Oh joy, it was dear Tomoyo.

"What do you want?"

"Syaoran's gone." She taunted cattily.

"Well, yeah, thanks for stating the obvious." Why was this girl after her all the time?

"Five days, good job."

"Are you counting?"

But Tomoyo was unfazed. "Do you know where his women are sent after he's done with them?" She questioned conversationally.

"Let me guess, to the asylum. How did you ever escape?" Sakura spoke in mock astonishment.

Tomoyo glared at her. "No, stupid, to one of the Wolves' many brothels."

"What did you say?" Brothel? Whore house?

"Master Syaoran has high standards. It's only evident that they're brought there after he's done." She sneered when Sakura blanched. She'd finally gotten one up on the girl.

"So you live there, then? With all the others?" She muttered shakily. Tomoyo hadn't been kidding when she called her Syaoran's new whore.

"The finest one around. I'm the head of the Tokyo branch."

Sakura stared at her in disbelief. "How can you be proud of something like that?"

At her words Tomoyo's face darkened. "The Li's are a very prestigious family. You should consider yourself lucky that the next leader in line even laid his eyes on you. And better yet, you should be honored to serve them." She needed no invitation to leave, slamming the door behind her as a dramatic gesture.

Sakura sat dazedly, attempting to absorb the information that'd just been thrown at her. Syaoran wasn't just a high ranking gangster; he was to inherit the entire allocation. She nearly hit herself for being so stupid. How couldn't she have realized? The tattoo on his back, his ability to shut off his emotions, his fearsome presence; Syaoran had been a born and bred leader. And what about her? What would happen when he grew tiresome of her? Would she end up like Tomoyo? Would she have to spend the rest of her life as a prostitute?

She scoffed at herself, _stupid, stupid, stupid Sakura._ She'd been so caught up in the thrill and pleasure that she'd forgotten to think of the aftermath.

-

-

Syaoran was pissed, and when Syaoran Li was pissed, there was hell to pay.

"Where are those fuckers?"

"Tsuzuki alley."

"Dispatch a hundred men there, now."

"A hundred? But –"

"Fuck, I said now, Meiling." There was no arguing with Syaoran when he was serious. She nodded. "How long until we get there?"

Takashi looked at the speedometer: 120. "About half an hour."

Eriol sat, guns cocked and prepared. He supposed he should've been angry, or excited. But killing had become so natural to him that it was almost a chore. Stupid people who made stupid mistakes were meant to die. He was just aiding them in their journey.

"Fifteen minutes." Takashi counted down.

"The men are there, what do I tell them?"

"Obliterate anyone that stands in their way. Leave only the ones responsible for the earlier attack."

Within minutes, the car slowed to a crawl as they neared their destination: a dark obscure alleyway. The sound of guns and fighting sounded from a distance.

But before the car had even fully stopped, Syaoran had burst open his side of the door. The three wasted no time trailing behind and were greeted with a tragic sight. Not had ten minutes passed and bodies were already piling up. Left and right men charged, gunfire sounding continuously.

"Fuck!" Eriol cursed as a bullet hit him square in the chest. Bullet vests were shit; that shot was bound to leave a bruise. _Die, bastard._

Syaoran who'd already lost track of the others had but one goal in mind. Carelessly shooting anyone that stood in his way, he sifted through the crowds of injured, dead and soon-to-be-dead men.

"Fuck, Kazuya tricked us." came a distant panicked voice. There he was. Syaoran aimed and fired. The said man collapsed seconds later, grasping onto his leg.

"Tell me everything you know, Inomori." His harsh voice promised imminent death. Beside Inomori, his cronies made to pull out their guns, but fell with a thud before they could complete their task. For this, Syaoran silently acknowledged Takashi and Meiling's arrival.

"Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't –."he gasped as another bullet struck his other leg.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Kazuya made me do it. He said it was in my interest to join him. He said he was to change things around; that he was going to take over Tokyo soon. But the bastard lied! He promised me back-up, and –"

"Remember this Inomori," Syaoran cut him off from his rambling; "nobody fucks with me and lives to tell the tale." In strange harmony, the three lifted their guns and shot at him. His corpse fell with a thud, signaling that the fight had ended.

From a distance, Eriol's distinct voice spat regretfully, "Damn! No fair! You guys didn't wait for me!"

-

-

Normally, when Sakura had troubles, she sought Touya for advice. Except in this event, she wasn't quite sure where Touya was in the first place and it was just slightly questionable to ask her brother, "Onii-chan, what should I do if I get sent to become a whore?" She considered running away, which was ruled out quickly because even after a week, the only place she knew how to get to was the bathroom. This place was like a dark maze. So what could she do?

It was an hour later when Sakura came to the conclusion that the only way to save herself was to stay in Syaoran's good books. For as long as she was with him, she could be spared. So in the end, she hadn't accomplished much at all. With a sigh, she distracted herself with the television hung high above the dresser.

Sakura emitted a squeal when five gorgeous men appeared on screen.

"We are here live with THSK, anticipating their live performance of their new hit single, Purple line."

Even amidst all her worries and troubles, she could still find time to fangirl. They were so incredibly hot. Mesmerized by their choreography, Sakura glued her eyes to the screen and couldn't help but giggle when Yoochun sang his first line: "I really wanna touch myself." Nonetheless, she was anticipating Jaejoong's solo dance when the screen suddenly buzzed with static and revealed a distressed reporter.

"Breaking news just in! Minutes ago, innocent civilians were frantically dialing for the police. It seems gang violence has struck Kyoto once more as Inomori Mazaki's Dragons and rival gang, Wolves, headed by Li Da Lang engaged in a fierce –"

What the hell? Had she accidentally changed the channel? Sakura fiddled with the remote, but the same broadcast seemed to have taken over every station.

"Here we are live at the battle scene. Currently, all bodies are being disposed of and the police have confirmed that leader Inomori Mazaki is dead. The man behind the 100 people death-toll and rising is said to be none other than the notorious Li Xiao Lang –"

Sakura frowned in annoyance. What was so spectacular about a dangerous, deadly gang war that all of Japan had to halt for its news? Then she froze. Because on the screen, a large profile picture of a gorgeous man appeared above the words Li Xiao Lang. But he wasn't just any gorgeous man, he was _the_ gorgeous man; the man who she happened to be sleeping with at night! Her jaw unhinged itself as she gaped in disbelief. Oh kami-sama.

"Li Xiao Lang, frequently known as Li Syaoran in his inner circle, has just turned 18. Rumors have it that the handsome but deadly boy – excuse me, man, is to inherit leadership over the Wolves upon fulfilling his father's requirements. Though they are currently unknown, our loyal investigators are on the search for any crucial news that may be of interest. Of course, we serve to keep our viewers updated, so keep checking back!"

She swallowed nervously, tuning out the sickeningly cheerful voice of the reporter. Her mind wandered back to her first encounter, when she and Touya had been dragged to this place unwillingly.

"_Oh, it's no longer about the money." She spoke as if Sakura were a child. If this wasn't such a terrifying situation, she would've bit back. "We are The Wolves."_

She could remember Meiling's jeering remark clear as day. Then why was she so stupid? How hadn't she realized just who she was dealing with? Of course she knew about them, the Wolves; they'd been the source of all the horror stories Touya used to tell her!

Sakura combed her fingers through her hair wearily. Information seemed to pile up, one layer over another like a suffocating blanket. Her victim had been _the _Li Xiao Lang; the trained murderer and relentless fighter. And now, her world had been flipped, she the victim in his grasp. If only she'd known who he was, then this, none of it would have happened. If only she'd known, she'd have stayed away as far as she could. If only she'd known, she wouldn't be warming his bed as he pleased.

But the most troubling part lay in the way her knees grew weak when he approached her, the way her voice caught in her throat when he gazed at her with his intense amber eyes, the way he...

"No." she berated herself silently. This was the gang that had women triple-bolting their doors and grown men cowering under their sheets. This was the cold, ruthless gang that robbed shops, pulverized unlucky victims for being in their paths, used a gun as if it were a toy, and was responsible for the hundreds and hundreds of deaths throughout each year. The Wolves, the leader-to-be, Touya's fear, her future; it was danger spelled out in a whole new way.

But then she thought back to her previous days; the way the maids treated her with utter respect, the cunning Takashi and the passionate ways of Syaoran when they were alone. They couldn't be as cruel as the media portrayed them to be. They just couldn't.

Her heart sped abnormally, befuddled and confused. Just when she thought she had everything figured out, she realized it was only just beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not too happy with the way this chapter turned out, although I hope you guys did. A few reviewers mentioned having more intense scenes between Syaoran and Sakura. (You perverts!) And as much as I'd like to, I'm not too good with them. Also, FF changed their ratings (I don't know when) so that graphic scenes are not allowed here anymore. Or am I reading wrong?

Leave a comment, my darlings!


End file.
